Magic Words
by Kumochan
Summary: When Haruka falls in love with Usagi, and their friendship ends badly, will she ever love again? What will meeting a girl named Michiru on the internet lead to? FIRST FIC, please be gentle with me. Second chapter up-Usagi fans might wanna stay away.
1. Chapter One

Haruka stared at the clock. 1:00 am. She hadn't slept well since...since the incident. 10 months, and she still saw it clear as day.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"But...I didn't know.." Her voice trembled. "I didn't want to hurt anyone, I didn't know what I was doing.."  
  
"Didn't know?!" Ami yelled. "How could you NOT know?! You've been forcing the fact that you're gay on us, Haruka. We don't bring up being straight every five seconds do we?"  
  
Haruka trembled. Of course they didn't, they were normal...no one ever assumed wrong about them. They weren't alone. They had no reason to remind people of what they were.   
  
"I..I love her. Usagi..I love you. Please.." She turned to the girl who had captured her heart, only to see her turn away. "Don't hate me.." Her eyes filled with tears.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Please don't leave." Haruka wiped her eyes. Damn memory, damn girl. Before Usagi, she had never cried. That girl had captured her heart, and broken it. Making her weak, robbing her of her sleep. Of her life.  
  
Haruka sighed. She might as well get up. She stumbled to the light switch and turned it on. Turning, she looked in the mirror. Tears welled up in her eyes again, adding a red tinge above the dark circles under her eyes. With her eyes always raw from crying, and the dark circles only adding to her too-pale skin, she looked like hell.  
  
Of course, she looked like hell even when she was well.(AN: That rhymed!) No wonder Usagi had left, no girl could love someone like her. The only thing about her she liked was her weight, because after Usagi left, she stopped eating, effectively slimming her down.  
  
Closing her eyes to shut out the physical, she focused on the emotional. She was filled with pain, guilt, and hatred. Pain where her heart had been broken, guilt for not seeing how she'd hurt Usagi until too late, and hatred for herself, the mistake who hurt anyone she was close to.  
  
A human mistake. Her eyes fell of the bottle of pills she wished she would just take. If she wasn't so scared of pain, she could be dead right now. But she was too cowardly to even rid the world of the mistake she was.  
  
Shaking, she turned out the light and went back to her bed. She lay there for a long time, staring at the ceiling, before she finally fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up with a start when her alarm went off at 5:30. She really ought to turn the damn thing off, it was summer now. But she relished being able to fall asleep quickly as she never could at night. This morning though, that small pleasure eluded her. She sighed, and dragged herself out of bed.  
  
She stumbled the familiar steps to her computer, and stared at it a long time after she'd turned it on. But she finally clicked to connect to the internet. She quickly clapped her hands to her ears, trying to drown out the sound, but it was futile. This sound haunted her every waking moment.  
  
Internet. Where she and Usagi had talked most, where she had unconsciously flirted with Usagi enough to drive her to the breaking point.  
  
She put her fingers on the keys, and they typed the letters they knew so well, the url to the site Usagi had introduced her too. She watched it come up, everything painfully familiar. After she'd gone more than a little crazy, she'd been banned and had never dared to come back. Until now. She clicked to join, and her mouth went dry with fear.  
  
Trembling, she typed in her name. Her new name. 'No more Ruka-chan anymore,' she thought bitterly. 'Now I'm Kumochan. Devil-friend.'  
  
~Two Weeks Later~  
  
Despite the awkwardness of being back, she had gotten back into her old home-away-from-home relatively well. After telling everone who she had been, and who she now was, she took on her new life as Kumochan. Ruka-chan was dead.  
  
What helped her fit in so well was her new friend, Michiru. They'd hit it off despite the fact that they lived thousands of miles away from each other. Miciru was a bouncy girl, who was almost always happy, her optimistic personality the total opposite of Haruka's pessimistic one. And, against all odds, the two rapidly grew to be good friends.  
  
But, despite the fact that Michiru promised that Haruka's sexual orientation didn't bother her, and that she wouldn't hurt her, Haruka continued to stay a 'safe' distance away emotionally. After all, Usagi had said the same thing.   
  
This went on for so long that Michiru would abandon her, but when a few months passed and she didn't, Haruka gave her trust to Michiru by giving her something she had written. Her thoughts and feelings were layed out in the open in the letter.  
  
'If she still says she loves me after this,' Haruka thought, 'maybe it's safe. Safe to admit that I love her...'  
  
She let the thought trail off when Michiru responded with love so feverently she stopped all thoughts but one. 'She's the one.'  
  
Not that she told Michiru of course, even though Michiru had found out that she was attracted to her. After all, she was still so far away...  
  
THAT all changed when she got on AOL one day to find Michiru virtually *bouncing* with joy. After finally asking what in the world was going on, Michiru let out the great news. She was moving to Haruka's town and school.  
  
~First Day of School~  
  
Haruka shifted nervously. She would see Michiru for the first time today, and she prayed that she didn't miss Michiru. Michiru's description of her long, sea-green hair left little room for doubt, but doubt she did.  
  
Watching closely, she saw a green-haired girl walking out of the crowd. Girl? Goddess was more like it. She took a deep breath and stepped to intercept Michiru.  
  
Michiru stared at her, startled. "Hi, I'm Haruka Tenoh," Haruka said, and extended her hand. When Michiru didn't take it, she was sure her appearance had put Michiru off.   
  
"I..I thought you were a girl," Michiru stammered, bewildered. Haruka burst out laughing.   
  
"Oh trust me, I am," she said between gasps for air. At that, Michiru blushed deeply, causing a stirring in Haruka's groin - which, she told herself, was-to-be-ignored, and Haruka smiled.  
  
~Later~  
  
The past few weeks with Michiru had been oblivion. The girl had made her life so much better, in giving her a best friend equal to what Usagi had been. She couldn't remember ever being so happy. And even better, Michiru had turned down no few guys, giving Haruka a little hope..  
  
When Michiru found her in the locker room and said she wanted to talk, Haruka hoped it would be the longed for proffesion of returned attraction.  
  
Michiru tried and failed a few times when the words finally came out. "Haruka..I..you, well you've been kinda, um, flirting," she said slowly. "I know you didn't mean it!" she added quickly, but it was too late. Haruka's legs had given out, and she was on the floor sobbing.  
  
Michiru knelt down and tried to comfort her, but Haruka couldn't be convinced that she wasn't a horrible best friend.  
  
That was how Usagi walked in on them. Michiru turned on her with pure hatred in her eyes. "You," she managed to get out, the one word so full of venom Haruka stopped crying to listen. "You are the bitch that did this to her. Couldn't comfort her, could you? Couldn't help her, could you? You had to break her fucking heart. " Michiru began to walk towards Usagi, puncuating every word with a step. "And if you EVER go near my girlfriend again, I'll kill you."  
  
Haruka's head snapped up. "What did you say?" she asked slowly.  
  
"Girlfriend," Michiru said smiling, "I said girlfriend."  
  
She helped Haruka up and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Usagi froze. No, no, no..she backed up quickly, biting her lip. When the kiss grew more heated, Usagi gave up keeping control, and let out an ear-shattering scream. And when Haruka's hands found their way under Michiru's shirt, she fainted dead away.  
  
None of which the couple noticed. They finally broke the kiss, and Haruka smiled shyly at her new girlfriend.  
  
"You see, that was what I was going to tell you, Haruka," Michiru said. "I became attracted to you when you flirted, and then..I fell in love with you."  
  
And then the couple said the magic words together. "I love you."  
  
AWWW. (J/K)  
  
END. 


	2. Chapter Two

~Chapter Two~  
  
Heads turned, mouths fell agape, and conversations stopped when Haruka and her new girlfriend walked down the hall, holding hands in an obviously more-than-friendly way. And usually, after the initial shock of seeing loner Haruka attached, to another girl, of all things, most people began awwing over how cute they looked, despite the usual American homophobic tendencies. Maybe they just reacted to seeing what looked like a normal couple, since those who didn't know Haruka easily mistook her for a male. Whatever stopped most people's from being predjudiced didn't stop Usagi, however. Suprisingly, after the wimpy totally-Usagi faint, she had actually toughened up-where Haruka and Michiru, were concerned, at least. All it took was for her to sight Haruka and Michiru for her to just radiate hate in their direction, to the annoyance of her more accepting friends, who were just glad she didn't have the guts to lash at them outright.  
  
Michiru noticed this, after the general euphoric feeling of being with Haruka lessened. She also noticed that Haruka was still in the dark about just to what extent Usagi hated them, because she was still starry-eyed and blank minded to all but Michiru, which, while an improvement to her former suicidal mood, could be dangerous in this situation. After all, even a bunny could turn out to have fangs. So, she stayed near Haruka as much as possible, sure that Usagi would act on the weaker girl if she acted at all.   
  
"Hey dykes, could you not funtion with a guy like normal girls? Not suprising for Ruka there, since no guy could get hard around someone who looked just like him. Fucking her would make a guy as bad as you carpet lickers." Usagi called loudly, making everyone turn to stare at Michiru and Haruka. "Michiru there should have been an easy lay, though, but I bet no guy would touch her now, much less let her touch them. They know where her hands have been-not to mention her mouth. She's not from around here, maybe she aquired her disgusting taste for pussy back home." Usagi continued, a sadistic grin on her face.   
  
"Better a delicous girl than all the scummy guys you've fucked, playboy bunny." Michiru said scathingly. "Better true love than a penny-whore. That's how you make money, isn't it playboy bunny? Fucking the guys who can't afford anyone better?"  
  
Usagi's face turned an interesting color of purple, and looked ready to kill. Michiru didn't need to bother preparing for a weak rabbit attack though-Ami had her securely from behind.  
  
"I bet you would have tasted good back when you were innocent, Usagi." Haruka said, joining in with Michiru. "Too bad your rotten core has proceeded to make your pussy rotten, too. Your guys paid for a cheap whore, and looks like they got what they paid for."  
  
Usagi had gone from purple, to white, and back to purple again. "I'll get you dykes for this." She spat out. "My boyfriend..."  
  
"Is on their side," came a male voice from behind the crowd. "I think I've had enough of this playboy bunny." With an evil grin, he made an elaborate move from Usagi to Haruka and Michiru. "Ladies, my name is Mamoru." He did a dramatic bow.  
  
Haruka gave him a look better suited to what you found in the sewer. "Thanks but no thanks. We don't need a male to stick up for us. Why don't you stay with your pb bunny-she's going to need a good workout to get her mind off things."  
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Male? Are we a totally different species, now? I share your tastes in girls, mind you. We should be allies. The bunny can put whoever she's screwwing on the side into the spotlight as her new boyfriend." He said, not moving. Haruka didn't look appeased, but Michiru gave her a warning look before she said anything more.  
  
"Thank you, we need all the allies we can get. It's one less peice of scum she's got wrapped around her finger." Michiru said, making Haruka glower. "But-" she said, "don't think shared tastes means anything other than that. I don't trust a guy who allies with girls that are out of his league-especially when they do it for no apparent reason."  
  
Usagi, who had finally shut the hell up, looked like someone had wacked her with a board. First these dykes dare to insult her-nevermind that she insulted them first- and then her boyfriend..uh, ex-boyfriend takes their side? It looked like she was the only person who saw these carpet-lickers for what they were-unnatural, disgusting, freaks. But she'd take care of them. She'd show them how dangerous a 'bunny' could be-especially one with as many strong lovers as she had. They'd fix them, and whoever succeeded would get the privilige of being her new boyfriend. Then she would deal with that traitorous Mamoru. If he begged to her satisfaction, he might be able to become one of her hanger's on again, even though he would never ascend to the rank of boyfriend again. She was master to her guys-even the ones that paid her learned their place soon enough. Mamoru would learn his again.  
  
"You had better watch your backs, dykes. Or one day you just might find a knife in them." She said.  
  
Michiru grimaced. "Do you have to speak in cliches, playboy bunny?" Usagi lunged at her, but it was a half-hearted attempt at best, and she finally allowed Ami to drag her off. 


End file.
